Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *The Infernum Universe and its Subpages # Talk | Stories'' '' '' #If the others are fine with it, why not? [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 23:12, May 27, 2016 (UTC) *Umarak # #Lets got with this *Lhikan (Pirates) #Headcanon galore. - # ----Stormfork 14:19, May 28, 2016 (UTC) # Featured Image *File:IgoraktheBreaker2.jpg #My favorite of the Dark Master drawings. Excelsior! # [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'''la]][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'''j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 01:44, May 28, 2016 (UTC) *File:JobApplication.png #Have an egg - #I feel as though this spotlight is starting to just alternate between BC and Darkblade every month. # #I'll try to break the cycle next time around. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 05:07, May 28, 2016 (UTC) #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 11:48, May 28, 2016 (UTC) # #----Stormfork 14:19, May 28, 2016 #Max the paranoid android (talk)(UTC) Featured Creation *MORTAR #Mechs. -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] #Kickin' off the voting. Excelsior! *Mareela #It's my bestest. #Much good. Many heft. Adequate bulk. # # [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 01:44, May 28, 2016 (UTC) #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 05:51, May 28, 2016 (UTC) #The heft here is sufficient. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 11:48, May 28, 2016 (UTC) #----Stormfork 14:19, May 28, 2016 (UTC) *Virid #May as well give it a shot. #[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 23:12, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Featured Story *Shadow of the Truth #Pretty nifty story so far. Should get some notice.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] *The Madness Series (all stories) #sure. 'Talk | Stories '' '' #----Stormfork 14:19, May 28, 2016 (UTC) #Let's do it # *Torn #Just finished it. [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 21:01, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Featured Trivia *While Umarak claims he prefers to work alone, he works for Makuta.This actually still does justice to his character, as he wants the Mask of Control for himself. #Don't see why not. Invader has outdone himself.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] Featured Quote # To raise awareness for the upcoming Destiny's Way. Are you aware now? Great. Now you can forget about it. (Yes, I know the links don't exist, but I'll try to get them up and running soon.) [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 12:19, May 26, 2016 (UTC) #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 05:08, May 28, 2016 (UTC) #I like it. [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 19:59, May 27, 2016 (UTC) #One more try. # # #----Stormfork 14:19, May 28, 2016 (UTC) #Oki Featured User *User:ToaGonel #Seems like a pleasant, up-and-coming individual who I hope to see more of in the coming few months. #An all-around chill user, can't wait to see more of him. -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] # # [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 01:44, May 28, 2016 (UTC) #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 05:51, May 28, 2016 (UTC) # #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 11:48, May 28, 2016 (UTC) # #I've been fairly impressed by Gonel's activity on the wiki. He's pretty mature and chil, and he produces content on a rather regular basis. A great example of what a new user on the wiki should look like. Excelsior! #Only just got back so I haven't seen much of his actual work. However, I've come across him in chat and he seems like a pleasant chap. Good enough for me! *Gagwee #[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 21:36, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Comments